deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eden
Eden is an OC of AgentHoxton. He is the main protagonist of his ongoing short-story series Arlian Angel. You can start reading the first parts of it here. Fanon Wiki Ideas so far * Eden VS Mami Tomoe (Complete) * Eden VS Pit (Abandoned) * Daniel vs Eden (Complete) * Eden VS Dark Pit (Complete) * Palutena vs Eden (Complete) * Eden vs Percy Jackson (Complete) * Eden vs. Cyris * Eden vs. Ruby Rose (Complete) * Eden vs. Pearl * Eden vs Sayaka Miki * Masa Belladazzle vs Eden Arlia * The dragon eyes(weapon XV) vs eden (complete) * Alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) vs eden (complete) Possible opponents * Angel (Marvel's X-Men) * Woodpecker (Deadman Wonderland) * Wreck-It Ralph (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) * Mirai Kuriyama (Kyoukai no Kanata) * Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Nepgear (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) * Ein (Riviera The Promised Land) * Felix Chilling (OC) History Eden is the son of Arlia, the Arlian Goddess of Love and Time, and the Main Goddess. He is an angel, made apparent by the wings either side of his head, and lives with his mother in The Valley of the Goddesses, The Valley for short. He was loved and respected by the Arlian Goddesses, but life suddenly took a turn for the worst when news came in that Emperor Harlis - an alien warlord hell-bent on claiming home planets and their energy resources - was on his way to Arlion, the latest of the Goddess' planets of inhabited life. With only a month before his arrival, Eden had to be trained to be able to defend Arlion from Emperor Harlis' wrath. Death Battle Info Background * Birth Name: Eden Arlia * Title: Lord Eden; The Prince of Love * Age: 200 (~10 in human years) * Height: 4'3" / 130 cm * Weight: Almost weightless * Son of Lady Arlia * Trained in the art of Djan-Oa * Bearer of the Karma Receiver ** A device made by Emperor Harlis that hurts Eden internally under certain conditions * The butt of many jokes... Abilities Flight * Can use wings for flight * Duration of flight depends on Eden's energy Goddess Powers * Arlia: Healing factor, Time control* * Millanie: Prolonged youth * Lazkatan: Increased power * Ponzil: Rapid flight speed, Light manipulation* ** Top flight speed: Unknown ** Average: 275 mph * Satika: Increased learning capability, Wisdom * Satzu: Increased combat capability * Gaiana: Control over the environment in close vicinity, Elemental control* ** Energy signature to detect peoples' Life Force ** Manipulation of the environment * *Yet to learn this ability Teleportation to The Valley * Can bring Eden and any object or person in contact with him * Requires a lot of Eden's energy Djan-Oa * Eden's current level: 3 * Maximum level possible: 5 * Focuses on defence and counter-attacking moves * Hand-to-hand combat, fighting w/ poles and swordplay (up to Lvl. 3) Weapons Blade of Solaria * Forged by Satzu, Goddess of Combat * Indestructible * Unique Attacks ** Angel Bullets ** Electric Pulse ** Gaia Cannon Setzer Staff * Length: 4' / 121.9 cm * Forged by Satzu, Goddess of Combat * Infused with Eden's own energy * Pop-up spearhead Goddess Gauntlets * Forged by Gaiana, Goddess of Nature * Reinforced steel laced with diamond * Mainly used in hand-to-hand combat * Can be summoned by Eden with his own energy Absolute Shield * Forged by Arlia, Goddess of Love and Time * Diameter: 2' / 61cm * Used during Level 2 and 3 Djan-Oa training * Protects Eden from most physical blows * Can be broken by those with connection to the Arlian Goddess' powers or by someone with enough brute strength ** Broke when facing Conquest, almost broke when facing Emperor Harlis * Reflection Mode ** Requires Eden's energy to switch between Normal and Reflection ** Can reflect any projectile that isn't bigger than the shield itself ** Managed to reflect Kyrian's magic and Juan's arrows and fire Life Band * Forged by Satika and Millanie, Goddesses of Knowledge and Beauty respectively * Red gem (Gaia Crystal) holds Eden's Life Force * Worn at all times in order to survive, even while in The Valley * Life Force can be recharged while in The Valley Life Force * Contained by all living things and Arlian Angels * Duration varies depending on damage taken * For Arlian Angels, prevents the cutting off of all body parts with the exception of the head * Draining 1% manually from standard damage = 9 minutes Warbreaker Suit * Original Height: 9 ft / 2.7 meters * Original Weight: 4.3 tons / 3,900 kg * Technical name: Mark 19 Tactical Assault Armour * Stolen asset from Emperor Harlis * Modified to fit someone of Eden's height * Used mainly in intense situations or where no alternative can be sought * Allows wearer to survive intense heat and pressure as well as heavy blows * Jet-powered flight * Uses Eden's positive energy to function * After modifications, manipulates Eden's Life Force into attacking or defensive assets * Known Techniques ** Shield Dome - surrounds Eden in a blue dome ** Double Blast - blasts two blue energy blasts at the target ** Ground Force - manipulates the ground beneath him to create a rocky projectile to use ** Quad Break - creates four blue energy blasts that home in on the target until they hit something Feats * So far has kept Arlion safe from Emperor Harlis and other villains * Lifted a small car that had fallen off a bridge he was stood on before it hit the ground * Reached Level 3 Djan-Oa in the space of a month * Beat Ponzil, Goddess of Speed and Light in a 1,500 mile flight race (albeit Ponzil was holding back below 1% of her full power) * Was impaled by Lazkatan's fist and was up and moving minutes later * Held his own against Emperor Harlis, Conquest and Black Baron, among other villains * Once exerted himself enough to fly at 2,000MPH, though it left him physically drained afterwards * Punched through a stone brick without the Goddess Gauntlets * Defeated The Watchman after his attempt to use his Soul Purge on Eden's soul failed * Survived getting run over by various vehicles such as cars and trains Faults * Usually pacifist * Body parts on the head (eg eyes) are not protected by Life Force * Healing factor has been known to fail after taking too much damage * Got defeated by The Watchman in less than 10 seconds in their second encounter * The majority of Arlion's populace either don't like him or don't see him as the needed hero * Bested by Emperor Harlis in their first encounter * Will instantly die if the red gem on the Life Band is destroyed (or, alternatively, if he is decapitated) * Most major attacks require a lot of Eden's energy * Warbreaker Suit is weak to strong electrical discharges * The Warbreaker Suit saps Eden's positive energy when in use, so he doesn't use it for too long at once ** Using it too much at any one time will actually cause Eden to turn on himself * Forcefully had the Karma Receiver attached to his chest after his first defeat against Emperor Harlis * Has yet to tap into the Ascension Form or his true god powers, as well as other abilities such as Arlia's time manipulation Gallery Blade of Solaria.png|Blade of Solaria Setzer Staff.png|Setzer Staff Goddess Gauntlets.png|Goddess Gauntlets Absolute Shield_Normal.png|Absolute Shield (Normal) Absolute Shield_Reflection.png|Absolute Shield (Reflection Mode) Warbreaker Suit V2.png|The components of Eden's Warbreaker Suit Eden_BattleSad.png|Eden with sword in hand, feeling a bit low Eden_BattleMad.png|Ditto, this time being determined and angry Mary-Sue Litmus Test Results Score 1 (Old test) : 26 points Score 2 (New test 1): 22-29 Points - MMO/RPG/Original Fiction: Low-to-moderate chance your character is a Mary Sue. Score 3 (New test 2): 24 points Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:AgentHoxton Category:Gods Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Book Combatants Category:Light Users